It's Raining Beneath The Moon
by Hally.k
Summary: Estaba cansada de todo ese teatro, y ya sentia que todo lo que tuvo en algun momento, lo habia perdido.Pero no tenia otra opcion, lo dejaria ir por mas que lo amara con locura. Mal Summary, lo acepto xD. Pero denle una oportunidad por favor xD
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer:_** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo los tome prestados para escribir este fic que tampoco tiene fines de lucro xD

**_Pareja:_** Sasuke-x-Hinata

**_Capitulo 1_**

Caminaba por las calles, sin importarle si se mojaba o no. Las finas gotas de agua rozaban su nívea piel, refrescándola, y ella, sentía que la lluvia era lo único capaz de calmar su dolor. Porque todo lo que en algún momento le hizo bien, todo lo que la vida le había dado, lo poco que había conseguido, se estaba cobrando el doble. Ya no tenía nada más que perder, porque para ella, ya lo había perdido todo. No tenía sentido vivir sin saber que sucede con la gente que amas.

¿Qué es lo que había cambiado de la noche a la mañana? ¿Por qué todo su mundo, aquel mundo que ella se había esforzado en encerrar en una burbuja, se estaba desmoronando? ¿Por qué no era capaz de hacer nada al respecto?

Ya no entendía nada, pero ella se esforzaba en no derramar ni una sola lagrima, porque una voz en su cabeza le decía que a pesar de todo, el rubio no se lo merecía.

Era egoísta pensar de esa manera, pero estaba cansada de vivir deseando la felicidad de los demás, sin fijarse en la suya primero, pero… no podía evitarlo. Era su manera de ser.

Los ojos carbón de una segunda persona contemplaban la sonrisa de la chica, como parecía disfrutar estar mojándose, estar en medio de una lluvia torrencial, así como si nada. La vio pararse en medio de las desoladas calles de Konoha, alzo sus brazos hacia el cielo, y dejo a la lluvia mojar su cuerpo. Como si nada más importara en el mundo.

Sintió un poco de admiración por esa chica.

De pequeños, nunca la había tomado en cuenta, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, pero ¿cómo demonios iba a saber que ella estaba ahí? Nunca hablaba, era rara la vez que hacia acto de presencia, y en esa época, a él le daban igual las personas como ella, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, por lo tanto, era entendible que no la reconozca.

Flash-back

-¿Bromeas, Teme? Es Hinata-chan, ¿realmente no la recuerdas?, dattebayo- Exclamo su hiperactivo amigo, cuando él le pregunto sobre la chica. –Me siento mal por ella. Culpable. Ella… Durante la batalla con Pein me dijo… Que me amaba… Pero no le puedo corresponder,¡ yo quiero a Sakura-chan!- Explico el dobe.

-No me interesa, dobe, solo te pregunte porque no la había reconocido- Le dijo él, con el tono frio y egocéntrico que solo un Uchiha sabia lucir.

Fin Flash-back

Acababan de anunciar el noviazgo de Sakura y Naruto, eso era lo que la estaba carcomiendo.

Que había hecho el ridículo, arriesgado su vida y todo para que Naruto la rechazara y a la semana se pusiera de novio con la pelo rosado.

Al menos… Era una preocupación menos, pero aun tenía a su otou-san, con su insatisfacción y deshonor que, según él, su primogénita le traía.

Pero en esos momentos le valía lo que un pepino lo que el pensara. Luego tenía mucho tiempo para lamentarse en su triste soledad.

Por ahora, solo disfrutaría de la lluvia mojando sus cabellos, y se distraería, olvidaría todo lo que le estaba haciendo mal, al menos por algunos minutos.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamer:_** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo los tome prestados para escribir este fic que tampoco tiene fines de lucro xD

**_Pareja:_** Sasuke-x-Hinata

**Capitulo 2**

Volvió a la mansión, a paso cansado y tranquilo, cualquiera que la viera diría que era una perfecta imitación de Shikamaru Nara.

Entro, cruzando el vestíbulo, fingiendo que no le importaba si alguien se cruzaba por enfrente suyo y la viera. Tuvo la suerte de que esto no ocurriera, tampoco quería que alguien como su imoto la llenara de preguntas como por qué estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Su plan de: distráete y deja los errores y palabras atrás… Definitivamente NO había funcionado. Había terminado arrodillada en el barro, con una lluvia torrencial cayendo, llorando mares y sintiéndose estúpida, inútil y muchas cosas más, lejos de ser buenas.

Dejo que el agua caliente la relajara, ya no quería llorar, sentí sus músculos aflojarse al paso de que ella se adentraba más en la tina.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro. Todo era tan injusto, pero ella sabía que era su culpa de que fuera así, porque ella, Hinata Hyuga, había decidido dar su felicidad a cambio de la del amor de su vida.

-Te la regalo, Naruto-kun- Susurró mientras una lagrima surcaba su mejilla.

El Uchiha seguía parado bajo la lluvia, que ya se había aminorado. Tenía la vista fija en donde la Hyuga hacia un rato había estado.

No sabía porque, pero verla destrozada, llorando por lo que había perdido, entregándose al dolor como si ya nada importara, le había roto algo dentro de él.

Se llevo una mano al pecho y cerro el puño donde se supone estaba su corazón, como si de esa manera pudiera calmar el dolor punzante que el llanto chica de cabellos azulados había dejado. No la entendía, es decir, sabía que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada del urusatonkachi, pero aun así, se lo había entregado a la estúpida de Sakura en bandeja de oro.

Dejo caer los brazos a sus costados, y volvió a apretar los puños.

**_'Wow, Naruto realmente debe ser un idiota, mira que hacerle sufrir así, dejarla tirada, rechazarla'_**

Soltó una risita sarcástica, no se entendía así mismo, últimamente, desde que había vuelto a su aldea natal se había vuelto demasiado sensible. Más cuando era respecto a esa chica, que apenas recordaba su nombre, esa joven de ojos blancos con destellos lila, de cabello negro azulado. Aunque eran contadas las veces que la había visto en esos dos meses que él había estado en Konoha. Su aspecto de niña, sus sonrojos, sus ojos siempre temerosos e inocentes, tenían algo que hacía imposible que él no se derritiera.

Y no tenía miedo o vergüenza en admitirlo… Para sus adentros.

Pero lo cierto es que si alguien sabia de esa nueva debilidad, el no sabría qué hacer, el, se sentía inseguro con respecto a Hinata, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que exactamente sentía con respecto a ella, era como un dolor punzante en el pecho cuando la veía triste y una alegría que lo hacía querer gritar, saltar y hasta hacer el ridículo que quería salirle hasta por las orejas cuando la escuchaba reír o veía sus ojos y ese sonrojo.

Con una leve sonrisa en la cara, que había adquirido con el simple recuerdo del rostro de esa chica, camino hacia la zona Uchiha, olvidando por completo el dolor que había sentido hacia unos segundos.

Camino bajo la luna con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, de esas que solo los enamorados suelen tener.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

¿Qué tal me ha salido? xD

Espero que bien! En fin, gracias por el review Himeko (¿así te llamas verdad? xD), realmente muchísimas gracias xD

Espero que te haya gustado y este capítulo va dedicado a ti, la primera en comentar.

Por sierto, dime si los capitulos son muy cortos ^^. Te lo agradeceria mucho :P

Hayley.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer:**_ Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo los tome prestados para escribir este fic que tampoco tiene fines de lucro xD

_**Pareja:**_ Sasuke-x-Hinata

_**Capitulo 3**_

La vio salir del despacho de la hokage, cabizbaja y al lado de su padre.

'Pobre Hinata-san'

Escucho murmurar a algunos shinobis que andaban caminando.

-Oye, Shizune, ¿qué le pasa?-

-¿A quién?-

-A ella, la chica que acaba de salir de la oficina-

-¿Hinata-san?-

-Hai-

-Waah, a Sasuke-kun te enamoraste ¿ah?- Algo que nunca creyó la mujer ver en el rostro del Uchiha (o de cualquier Uchiha) fue el sonrojo furtivo que se apodero del rostro de Sasuke. –Te acabas de delatar solo, yo solo lo decía bromeando- Se rio la ayudante de la Hokage.

-Hmp, urusai, bakka- Gruño el ninja. Aparentando un aspecto duro que, claramente, no tenía, gracias al sonrojo que aun seguía en sus mejillas, pero que iba aminorando. –No me contestaste lo que te he preguntado-

-¿Sobre Hina-kun?-

-Hai-

-Mmmm, creo que su padre quiere obligarla a contraer matrimonio, están viendo con quien, hay varios candidatos, pero según Hyuga-sama tiene que ser alguien fuerte, e importante, le he escuchado decir "si ella no sirve como ninja, que contraiga matrimonio y al menos así traiga honor a su familia"-

-Que…-

-Hyuga Hiashi siempre fue muy duro, especialmente con Hinata, la menosprecia y trata mal, las cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste, Sasuke, y nadie es el mismo que hace tres años, hasta la gente que no conocías cambió. Pero yo se que Hinata es muy fuerte y valiente, pero le falta carácter. Creo que Tsunade-sama impedirá su casamiento, o por lo menos lo pospondrá, y entrenara a Hinata, para que se vuelva más fuerte, y su padre no la obligue a contraer matrimonio, espero ser yo su sensei. Siempre me calló bien Hinata-san- Rio la mujer.

Sasuke solo miraba hacia la puerta por donde hacia minutos había salido la chica que tantas noches le había robado el sueño.

La palabras "matrimonio" y "menospreciarla" habían quedado tatuadas en su cabeza, y se las repetía y repetía una voz dentro de ella.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Sasuke-kun?-

-¿Acaso no puedo preguntar?-

-Mmm, supongo que sí- Rio Shizune, y dando la conversación como terminada, siguió su camino por los pasillos de la torre del Hokage.

Sasuke por su parte, se limito a encerrarse en sus pensamientos, en ese momento estaba esperando a Naruto, Sakura y Sai para recibir su nueva misión. Luego de unos minutos ellos llegaron y les dieron su misión.

No era difícil, pero llevaba bastante tiempo, tres meses. Y el por su parte no sabía si aceptarla.

El mismo dolor en el pecho que había sentido la tarde pasada volvió a su pecho al escuchar el tiempo que iban a tener que estar fuera de la aldea. No quería irse, menos sabiendo lo que estaba sucediendo, y "con lo que estaba sucediendo" se refería a la supuesta boda de Hinata.

Salió de la oficina con cara de estar sumido en sus pensamientos, y se encontró con la asistente de la Hokage en el camino.

-Sasuke-san, yo lo mantendré informado, y no te preocupes, haré todo lo posible por detener ese matrimonio, o que Tsunade-sama lo haga-

-Hmp, no me interesa- Se limito a decir en casi un susurro, y siguió su camino.

Mintió, tenía que admitirlo, pero no le importaba, porque sabía que a pesar de sus palabras, Shizune si haría lo posible por ayudarle, y eso lo calmaba un poco, pero no del todo.

Por otro lado, estaba el tema del enamoramiento de Hinata hacia Naruto, porque si bien era cierto que Naruto era un completo teme y no supo ver lo que tenía en frente sus ojos, también lo era que Hinata aun estaba enamorada de él, y ese era un hecho muy difícil de cambiar. Pero el haría lo posible, y si no lo lograba, solo se limitaría a dejarla ser feliz, aunque sería mejor si esa felicidad estuviera con él.

Se sintió tremendamente estúpido al verse envuelto en esa situación: babeando y sintiendo cosas raras por alguien que apenas y conocía, aunque hayan ido a la academia juntos.

Luego recordó las palabras de Shizune:

'-Waah, a Sasuke-kun te enamoraste ¿ah?-'

¿A qué se refería exactamente con la palabra "enamorarse"?

¿Qué era exactamente eso?

Naruto siempre decía que estaba enamorado de Sakura, y Sakura se lo decía a él mismo cuando eran niños. Pero ¿qué significaba eso exactamente? Porque el enamoramiento de Sakura era una obsesión, y el de Naruto, muy en el fondo él sabía, que era una simple atracción.

Tal vez era lo que sentían Kurenai y Azuma, sí, eso era.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, y se volvió a sentir estúpido, era casi imposible que él estuviera sintiendo todo eso, Suigetsu se reiría de él si lo estuviera viendo ahora.

Sí, definitivamente, él era un idiota.

Pero era un idiota enamorado, y eso justificaba su idiotez.

* * *

Bueno, gracias por los comentarios, realmente, muchas gracias ^^

Me alagan mucho xD

Espero que les haya gustado, a este capítulo lo hice más largo, porque viendo bien los capítulos anteriores, si eran cortos, aunque me parece que este también es un poco corto xD.

En fin, dejen sus comentarios y opiniones por favor, aunque sean malos :P


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamer:**_ Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo los tome prestados para escribir este fic que tampoco tiene fines de lucro xD

_**Pareja:**_ Sasuke-x-Hinata

_**Capitulo 4**_

Se encontró en la entrada de la aldea con sus compañeros, mas exhorto en sus pensamientos de lo normal los saludo.

-Naruto- Escuchó la voz de su amada novia. -¿No notas algo raro en Sasuke?- Le pregunto la peligrosa, cuando estuvieron alejados de Sasuke, quien iba unos pasos más delante de ellos.

-Mmm, no sé, creo que ha estado un poco distraído- Le contesto, pero realmente ni siquiera él sabía lo que estaba diciendo, era como si sus labios se movieran por si solos, dando las respuestas correctas, sin pensar en lo que decía.

Los últimos días lo único que había ocupado su mente era una chica de 17 años, de cabello largo y negro azulado, y ojos blancos con destellos violáceos.

No estaba enamorado de ella, de eso estaba seguro. Pero la noticia de su matrimonio arreglado le había hecho pensar en ella, y había despertado un sentimiento parecido a la lastima y pena en su corazón.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué te sucede?- Los ojos jade de Sakura lo distrajeron cuando se paro en frente de él.

-¿Eh? Nada, ¿por qué lo dices?-

-Es la quinta vez que te hablamos y no respondes- Le contesto su otro compañero, Sai.

-Ah, gomen, dattebayo- Se rió, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Hmp, sigamos camino, quiero terminar esta misión rápido- Gruñó el Uchiha un metro más adelante que ellos.

-Igual tardaremos, dattebayo- Le gritó el kyuubi.

-Hmp- Solo dijo Sasuke, y siguió caminando.

-¿Ah, qué le pasara al bakka?- Murmuró Naruto.

-Quizás no quería irse por tanto tiempo- Le contestó Sai.

-Eso no es justo, ninguno de nosotros quiere hacerlo-

-Pero tenemos que, Naruto- Cortó su novia.

-La verdadera pregunta es por qué no querría irse de Konoha- Dijo el nija de Raíz, con tono enigmático.

-Le preguntaré- Se rió el rubio, y corrió hacia su amigo y rival de la infancia. –Oe, bakka, daijobu desu ka?-

-Hai-

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no querías irte de Konoha?-

-No es asunto tuyo, teme-

-Datte, Sakura-chan está preocupada por ti. Y yo y Sai tenemos mucha intriga-

-No te lo diré aunque implores-

-Vaaaamooooos! Dime!- Rogó Uzumaki.

-No me jodas-

-Sasukeeeee, bakka-bakka-bakka-bakka-

-Y deja de hacer berrinches como un crío-

La discusión siguió por no mucho tiempo más, y el rubio, resignado, volvio a caminar hacia su novia y amigo. Ellos lo vieron con mirada interrogante, y el negó con la cabeza. Los tres soltaron un largo suspiro.

La misión no era difícil, había que escoltar a un señor feudal en un viaje de negocios, y se le había calculado 4 meses, pero el tiempo podía variar, depende de cuánto durara el viaje.

Horas después, el Uchiha se sentía preocupado.

No sabía nada sobre el matrimonio de Hinata, tenía miedo de que ella se casara en el tiempo en el que él estaba fuera. Aunque Shizune le había dicho que lo mantendría informado, él no se podía quedar tranquilo. Luego paso por su cabeza que podía preguntarle a Sakura, después de todo, ellas eran amigas, ¿no?

-Sakura- Llamó cuando había tomado su decisión.

-¿Qué, Sasuke-kun?-

-¿Tu eres amiga de Hinata Hyuga?-

-Mmm… No sé, nunca hablamos, pero me la he cruzado varias veces y no nos llevamos mal. Es más, gracias a ella estoy con Naruto, asique puede decirse que somos amigas- Le contesto ella, pensando bien su respuesta. -¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-

-¿Sabes algo de su matrimonio?- El rostro de Haruno se volvió sombrío.

-Hinata-san no se merece eso. Es injusto lo que le hace su clan. Por lo que escuche, es posible que su futuro esposo sea el Kazekage de Suna. Pero Tsunade-sensei quiere impedir esa boda, asique aun se está evaluando la petición de Hiashi-sama-

-En caso de que la boda se realice, ¿no sabes cuándo será?-

-En septiembre, creo, pero primero Tsunade-sensei tiene que aceptar la petición, y tienen que hablar con el Kazekage y muchas cosas más-

-¿Y por qué el Kazekage?-

-Porque él es fuerte, y piensan que la boda servirá para la alianza de nuestras aldeas-

Sólo faltaban 5 meses.

-Vale, gracias-

-¿Eh?-

-Gracias-

-¿Estas bien, Sasuke-kun?-

-Si-

Eso significaba que si estaría ahí el día de su boda.

-Ah.. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-¿A qué?- Trató de cambiar el tema o hacerse el que no sabía de que la pelirosa estaba hablando.

-Por la boda de Hinata-

-Ah… Lo había escuchado decir en la torre del Hokage, y simplemente tenía curiosidad-

-De hecho, hay algo que Shizune-san me dijo antes de partir-

El cuerpo del Uchiha se tensó y comenzó a sudar frío.

-¿Es cierto qué Hina-san te gusta?-

Había dado en el blanco, pero no quería admitirlo, quien sabe por qué.

-Hmp, claro que no-

-No lo niegues, yo te escuche hablando con ella, y con ella me refiero a Shizune-

No tenía remedio, estaba claro que ella no se iba a rendir hasta que se lo confirme.

-Hai- Murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Eh? Gomen, no te escuche- Sonrío la chica, era obvio que si lo había escuchado, pero quería volver a escucharle decir que una chica le gustaba.

-Ha-Hai-

-Hasta lo de tartamudear se te ha pegado de ella-

-No es gracioso-

-Dime, ¿por qué te gusta ella?-

-No lo sé, no es molesta, y además se ve tierna cuando se sonroja, aunque su tartamudeo se vuelve tedioso, a mi me gusta. Y tiene un aspecto de…-

-Realmente ha de gustarte para que todos sus defectos te parezcan lindos. Me alegra saber que no eres gay-

PLAAAAAAF!

Eso fue un baldazo de agua fria en la cabeza del muchacho.

-¿G-G-G-AY?-

-Si, es que, nunca te fijabas en ninguna chica, y comenzamos a pensar que quizás eras gay-

Valla argumento, mira que pensar que ÉL era GAY.

Así fue como terminó toda la conversación. Y siguieron rumbo, con las risitas re Sakura, y la cara de espanto de Sasuke.

En Konoha, ella estaba sentada en la oficina de la Hokage. Cabizbaja y con los ojos llorosos, pero sin soltar una sola lagrima

-Lo siento, Hiashi. Pero esa boda no podrá realizarse-

-¿Por qué?-

-La aldea no lo necesita, nuestra alianza con Suna es bastante fuerte como para romperse. Y no es necesario forzar a dos chicos a contraer matrimonio-

La facción de Hiashi se endureció. Y Hinata sonrió por lo bajo, agradeciendo a Tsunade y a Shizune por toda la ayuda que le habían brindado.

-Si me lo permite, quisiera hacerle una petición en cuanto a Hinata- El Hyuga asintió. –Shizune querría saber, si Hinata desea ser su alumna-

La heredera abrió los ojos como si fuesen a salirse de su rostro, y un leve sonrojo apareció, como ya era costumbre, en su rostro.

-¿Por qué querría su asistente ser la sensei de alguien como Hinata?- Replicó Hiashi.

-Por que ella tiene mucho potencial-

-Aun así, qué sentido tiene, si su asistente no tiene el byakugan o algún kekke genkkai (si no se escribe así por favor díganmelo xD), no le serviría a Hinata que alguien así la ayudara-

-Le pido que no me menosprecie Hiashi-sama.- Interrumpió Shizune. –Aunque yo no posea ninguna línea sucesoria, puedo instruirla en taijutsu y ninjutsu-

-Aún así…- Intentó replicar el padre de Hinata.

-Se lo pido por favor- Rogó la morena.

-Descríbame el entrenamiento-

-Sera algunos años, tantos como sea necesario- Le contestó Shizune.

-Tiene que tener en cuenta, _Hokage-sama_, que mi hija es la heredera del Clan Hyuga- Se notó la acentuación en las palabras "hokage-sama" y Shizune entendió que ya no participaba de esa conversación.

-En caso de que ocurra alguna desgracia, Hinata volverá inmediatamente- Le dijo Tsunade.

-Entonces…

MUAJJAAJAJAJAJA!

Os dejo en la intriga: D

Piensen!

Igualmente, está bastante fácil averiguar que pasara, asique.. saquen sus propias conclusiones, jeje.

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, que son los que me inspiran y alientan a seguir escribiendo cuando no tengo inspiración (raramente, hoy si tuve xD).

Hice el capítulo más largo, asique, espero que les guste, como siempre, dejen sus comentarios, buenos o constructivos (si son malos ahórratelos xD)

Muchas gracias nuevamente. Y cuídense, dentro de poco me tendrán por aquí de nuevo: P


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclamer:**_ Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo los tome prestados para escribir este fic que tampoco tiene fines de lucro xD

_**Pareja:**_ Sasuke-x-Hinata

_**Aclaraciones: **_En este fic se habla bastante de la homosexualidad, quiero aclarar que no estoy en contra de eso, es más, tengo varios amigos homosexuales y son los mejor amigos que alguien puede tener, especialmente una chica (a veces pueden ser más leales que una mejor amiga) Si alguno lee este fic, no se sienta discriminado, lo de "gay" es puro humor, aunque se ha hecho una encuesta en Japón y la pregunta era ¿Cuál es tu pareja favorita en Naruto? Y la mayoría eran parejas shaoi (y las más raras jaja, por ejemplo: NaruIru -Naruto e Iruka- Y yo que soy la reina de las parejas raras en los animes jamás se me ha ocurrido una pareja asi xD. En fin, el motivo de esta aclaración era: **NO ESTOY ENCONTRA DE LA HOMOSEXUALIDAD**, y este fic tampoco lo esta XD

_**Capitulo 5**_

Hinata volvió a la mansión Hyuga sola, cabizbaja y con su típico sonrojo en las mejillas. Exhorta en sus pensamientos.

Su padre había aceptado con mucho pesar el entrenamiento con la condición de que Neji la acompañase, y a la mañana del día siguiente partiría con Shizune y él. Pensaba en que debía llevar al entrenamiento. También en los efectos que surtiría si llegaba a funcionar. Deseaba que fuesen los mismos que con Naruto. Pero sabía que eso era imposible. Por otra parte, se sentía mal de tener que prácticamente arrastrar a su primo en uno de sus caprichos.

Lo bueno era que también se había salvado del matrimonio, y no sólo ella, sino también el Kazekage. Ese hombre… Sus ojos le atemorizaban, pensar en él como su marido le daba escalofríos.

Repentinamente choco contra algo duro, pero no callo, solo reboto en esa superficie maciza, su rostro se volvió completamente rojo y apresuradamente hizo una reverencia exagerada.

-G-G-Gome-nasai- Tartamudeó.

-¿Estás bien?- Subió un poco la cabeza, y se encontró con quien hacia unos segundos era el dueño de sus pensamientos. La miraba con sus ojos aguamarina, expresando miles de cosas, pero a la vez sin hacerlo.

-Hai- No obtuvo otra respuesta, el muchacho siguió caminando en la dirección a la que debía haber estado yendo antes de chocar con ella.

Y nuevamente, se sintió estúpida.

Había chocado con el mismísimo Kazekage de Suna y lo único que había podido hacer era sonrojarse y tartamudear.

Esperaba que el entrenamiento le ayudara a dejar atrás su vergüenza. Aunque eso fuera bastante imposible, si no había cambiado luego de diecisiete años, no lo haría con otros más.

-Oi, niña, ¿Eres Hinata Hyuga?- La voz ronca y ruda la saco de sus pensamientos.

-H-Hai- Asintió y se volvió a ver quien era el dueño de aquella voz.

El hermano del Kazekage. Aquel hombre de las marionetas escalofriantes.

Kiba le había contado como él había asesinado a uno de los guardias de Orochimaru casi sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Mi hermana, Temari y yo queríamos agradecerte-

-¿Ah?-

-Gracias, Hinata Hyuga, por no aceptar el matrimonio con Gaara y hacer que cometa el error de casarse por conveniencia- Dijo Temari. No tenía nada en contra de ella, solo admiración.

"Temari-san es una chica fuerte y tiene carácter. Me gustaría ser como ella"

-N-No tien-en que agradecer, la que se negó a aceptar ese matrimonio fue Tsunade-

-Sea como sea, tú tampoco lo aceptaste, y te agradecemos por eso- Siguió la chica rubia.

La situación se tornaba bastante graciosa e increíble a quien sea. Dos de los shinobis más fuertes de Sunagakure le estaban dando las gracias a ella por algo de lo que jamás habría tenido la culpa.

-Ah.. N-no.. Hay ¿por-q-que?- Su oración sonó interrogativa, cómo si no estuviese segura del todo de que esa fuera la respuesta correcta.

Los dos ninjas de la arena asintieron y se marcharon, no sin antes despedirse con un: hasta luego, Hyuga Hinata.

Ella permanecía estática en su lugar, ese había sido un día raro, había chocado con el Kazekage, sus hermanos le había dado las gracias por algo de lo que ella no tenía la culpa y se había salvado de un matrimonio forzado.

Miro en dirección a los dos ninjas y se sonrojo, sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando hacia el castillo.

-No habría sido tan malo que Gaara se casará con ella- Hablo la rubia.

-Mhm- Le contestó su hermano, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ya habían llegado a su destino, y él se volvía cada vez más impaciente. Apenas y se había ido, pero quería volver. Shizune lo mantendría informado, pero el primero debía avisar su llegada. Tendría que hacer el jutsu de invocación y enviarle un pergamino avisándole.

Esa misma noche, cuando todos dormían, Sasuke hizo ese jutsu y le escribió.

"Ya he llegado

Sasuke"

No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría su respuesta, pero la estaría esperando.

-¿Qué a Sasuke le gusta Hinata-chan?- Gritó el rubio hiperactivo en otra habitación.

-Sh, cierra la boca, Naruto- Lo calló su novia con las manos tapándole la boca.

-Aún así es… increíble que a Sasuke… Bueno, le gusten… Las mujeres, pensé que era gay-

-Yo también lo pensé-

-¿Hinata-chan? ¿Estás segura, Sakura-chan? 'ttebayo-

-Él mismo me lo dijo-

Los tres miembros restantes se encontraban reunidos en la planta baja de la hostería donde habían parado.

-¿Por eso era que Sasuke estaba tan raro?- Preguntó Sai.

-Si-

Los tres ninjas siguieron hablando del tema, y su compañero, ajeno a aquella conversación, en la habitación que compartía con Sai y Naruto se encontraba recostado en el futon, con el pecho descubierto, un brazo sobre su frente y los ojos cerrados, pero sin dormir.

Pensaba

Pensaba en Hinata, no sabía si decirle lo que sentía era lo mejor, puesto que ella amaba al "dobe" –como él le dice a su rubio amigo-, por lo que tenía entendido.

Se imaginaba sosteniéndola de la mano, caminando por Konoha, con la mirada celosa de los hombres y de furia de las mujeres.

Soltó un suspiro al verse así, tan idiotizado, con insomnio… _**Enamorado**_.

No podía esperar para volver a verla, y pensar que faltaban cuatro meses todavía, sólo había pasado una semana desde que partieron de la aldea, pero para él, ya era casi un siglo. Envidiaba a Naruto.

"Hmp, el dobe, quien lo vería, ha conseguido a Sakura, a logrado que ella lo ame y por fin se olvide de mi. Tiene suerte de al menos tenerla cerca"

Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la puerta, y miro la única ventana en la habitación. Una luna llena adornaba el cielo. En ella la vio, Hinata se reflejaba en la luna, tan pacífica, inalcanzable, dulce e hipnotizadora, pero a la vez melancólica y triste.

Habían tantos recuerdos en esa luna.

Recuerdos que era mejor olvidar, pero no podía, aun así, en ese momento adoró al luna, era como si la misma Hinata estuviera con él, acompañándolo en ese largo viaje, diciéndole un: Adelante, Sasuke. Pronto volverás.

Aunque eran solo ocurrencias suyas, Hinata jamás le diría eso, y realmente tampoco estaba allí. Pero prefería engañarse a sí mismo con eso, que vivir esos cuatro largos meses añorándola. Por más de que al volver, ella ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra, por el simple hecho de que ni siquiera se conocen, o como mucho le diría un: hola, forzado y por educación, acompañado de un color carmesí en su rostro, pero el _**AMARÍA **_ese simple "Ohayo".

4 MESES

Por fin volvía

Luego de pasarse noches en vela, contemplando la luna y contando minutos para volver a verla.

Podía vislumbrar las puertas de su aldea a la cercanía.

Y un revoloteo y una alegría inmensa de apoderaron de su ser. No podía ocultar su sonrisa.

-Sasuke-kun, ya llegamos- Le escuchó decir a la peligrosa. Pero no le contesto, estaba seguro de que su voz temblaría de la alegría.

La última vez que había estado así de feliz fue cuando su padre le había dicho: "sin duda eres un hijo mío". Pero ese recuerdo no valía la pena. Sabía a qué venía, y no quería pensar en ello.

Sin darse cuenta, aumentaba la velocidad de su paso, hasta que sin darse cuenta ya trotaba hacía la entrada, sentía las miradas divertidas de sus compañeros a sus espaldas, pero no les importaba.

Sabía que Sakura les había dicho todo por una larga charla que había tenido con sus compañeros, en la que el rubio le había gritado y jurado que si le hacía daño a Hinata se las vería con él, y en la que Sai se había limitado a decir: "me alegras de que no seas gay"

Entraron por las puertas, y tuvo que pellizcarse para no dar un grito de la felicidad, por más marica que sonara eso.

Olvido a sus compañeros y corrió hacia la torre del Hokage, esperando encontrar a Hinata en su camino, pero no lo hiso, al igual que tampoco lo hizo con Shizune, quien no le había contestado ninguna de las cartas que él le había enviado.

-Tsunade- Dijo recuperando el aliento, mientras entraba repentinamente a la oficina, haciendo que la rubia de coletas diera un salto en su silla. -¿Y Hina.. Digo Shizune?-

-Sasuke, Shizune se ha ido con Hyuga Hinata, a un entrenamiento, por cuatro años como Naruto-

Algo dentro de él se rompió, y sintió la mano de alguien apoyándose en su hombro. Hizo caso omiso a ella y se marchó, no había razón por la cual estar ahí si tampoco estaba Hinata, pero luego se arrepintió, un millón de preguntas había llegado a su mente.

¿Dónde estaban entrenando?

¿Hacían visitas periódicas a la aldea?

_**¿Se había casado Hinata?**_


End file.
